Birthdays and Surprises
by ObanFanatic
Summary: It's Eva's birthday and she misses Jordan very much. For the rest of the story, click to read. Disclaimer: I don't own Oban Star Racers.
1. Jordan comes back

OK this story takes place about five years after the race. It's Eva's birthday. She's turning the age twenty. Eva still misses Jordan and wants him to come back. Oh yeah I don't own Oban Star Racers.

Staring out at the ocean, a woman stood watching children run along the shoreline. She wasn't really paying any attention to these laughing children, because she was lost in her own thoughts. She remembered being in a temple when he sacraficed himself for her to live. Before he jumped from that high point, his exact words were

_I love you Molly._

He jumped and then killed Cannaletto. The bad thing about this was that he could not come back to Earth. This was horrifying. Before he transported her back to her team, he left a kiss that she vowed she would never foget. It had been five years. Today was her birthday. Since then, she hasn't gone out on a date or had a boyfriend. She let a single tear escape it's prison.

"Eva? Are you alright, Eva." ,one of the children had actually come up to her to snap her out of her spell.

"Sorry Maria. I was just thinking." ,Eva said.

"Your daddy told me that you needed to come home immediately." ,Maria said.

Getting up, Evathanked the little girl, and walked home. She came through the door. The house was darkfor only two seconds when they turned on and her former racing team was standing there in front of her. Everyone except for Jordan. Jordan could never be able to visit her, especially since he was the avatar. She jumped so hard she had to sit down.

"I hope you like your surprise party, Eva" ,her father, Don, said in a gentle voice.

Smiling she said, "I love it, dad."

Everyone had given her presnts and they had cake and ice cream. It was almost eight in the evening when Don stood up and annouced that he had a special surprise for Eva. Eva thought it would be her favorite ship at her father's work.

"Come on now don't be shy. I know you haven't seen this person in a long while, but you'll know who it is right away, Eva." ,Don said. He went into the hall. It was a few minutes before Don came out. When he came out there was someone behind him. Don stepped out of the way. Eva couldn't believe what she was seeing. She stood up slowly and walked over to the man. The man was Jordan. They stood there only a foot apart looking at each other. Jordan broke the silence.

"Hey Eva, I can't belive it's been five years." ,he said in a soft voice. Eva, with happy tears, closed the space and wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace. Jordan put his arms around her waist hugging her tightly so as she would never leave his protective arms. They stood back a foot or so away from each other when the hug was over.

"Dad, can Jordan and I go on a walk, so we can catch up on the past five years, since we haven't seen each other?" ,Eva asked still looking at Jordan.

"Of course you can. Just don't get lost." ,Don said. Eva led Jordan to the door. As Jordan was passing Don, Don muttered, "Take great care of her. I shall miss both of you. Come to visit often." Jordan nodded at him knowing that Don could spot a plan a mile away.

The couple sat in the upper part of the beach holding hands. Eva was watching the stars with Jordan.

"So, how's Oban doing?" , Eva asked.

"It's OK, but there's like no one to talk to. I know it's really beautiful, but it gets boring real quick." ,Jordan replied.

"So, are you twenty-two now?" ,Eva asked. Jordan just nodded.

"When do you have to go back?" , Eva asked nervously.

"Actually, I have to leave tonight. that's why I came here. I wanted to ask you something really important. Would you come and live with me on Oban?" ,Jordan asked in a shaky voice.

"You know I want to, but my father-" ,Eva started.

"Your father already approved of you coming to Oban with me. He somehow figured out I was going to ask you that sort of question. He just wants us to visit often." ,Jordan interupted.

"If he says it's alright then I shall accompany you." ,Eva said.

"Um Eva, I have a present for you, and that's not what I was asking. I want to ask for your hand in marrigde." ,Jordan said, pulling a ring out of his pocket and kneeling on his right knee.

Shocked, but thrilled at the same time, Eva said, "Yes, I will marry you."

Jordan stood up and kissed her for what seemed like forever. Above their heads a shooting star flew across the sky as it eluminated it. After they parted, they walked to Don's house hand in hand.

OK I hope you all liked it. Sorry this is so short. In the next chapter is where they get married and go to Oban. Thanks for all the other reviews. Don't forget to review this one too.


	2. Marriedfinally

OK this is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Please remember to review. Disclaimer: I don't own Oban Star Racers.

When they got back, Stan, Koji, and Rick asked at the same time, "What's the answer?"

"The answer is yes." ,Eva said.

Stan and Koji gave Eva a death hug(nearly choking her), but she was glad her friends were there for her. Then they went to Jordan to shake his hand and congratulate him. Rick stood up and said to Eva, "Congrats, little mouse." Rick gave her a reasurring hug. Then went off to talk to Jordan.

Eva went to the back of the house to find her father in his office.

"So, what was your answer?" ,Don asked in a kind and sad voice.

"I said yes. I promise I'll come back to see you as often as I can." ,Eva said. A few tears slid down her face. Don got up and wiped the tears away for Eva. Tilting her head towards him. He whispered, "I will always love you my little champion." Eva threw her arms around her father and cried. Don was hugging her back.

Jordan ageed to have a small marraige within the week.(I'm sorry, but I'm not good at writing about marraiges. So, just imagine what happened.)

Jordan walked into the office where he found Eva talking to her father(he remembered all of the times when she used to hate Don, because he couldn't recognize his own daughter.), and asked if she was ready to go. Eva said she was. She took her suitcase from her father's hands and gave him one last hug before leaving.

Back on the beach, Jordan took a hold of Eva's hand. A bright light eminated from Jordan and a few seconds they were standing in the Avatar's temple, where Jordan and Eva now lived. Eva was in awe at everything that her eyes passed. She couldn't believe that she had remembered so many of the things that were on Oban, but there were many mysteries she hadn't seen, and she knew it. Eva wanted to learn it all.

That night Jordan used part of his Avatar power to take Eva flying with him. They were really doing great on touring the place. Eva was able to understand everything Jordan taught her about. She was a fast learner. By the smile on her face, you could tell that she was glad to get off the ground again. They came to a stop at an abandoned diner. Jordan opened the door and led Eva to the counter. Getting out his cook's hat, Jordan stepped behind the counter to serve Eva's every wimb. Laughing at Jordan, Eva asked what he had to eat, and he shouted to the whole world, "EVERYTHING!!!"

"Then I'll take whatever you want to fix." ,Eva said with a giggle.

Busy behind the counter, Jordan whipped up a delicious meal for the two of them. It was more like a buffet than a dinner. there was everything you could think of that he put on the buffet table. They both ate while asking about how their life has been and that sort of stuff. Jordan clapped his hands and romantic music started playing. Holding out an arm, Jordan asked, "May I have this dance, my dear?"

Grabbing his hand, she nodded. They were dancing around the entire diner. Jordan then bumped into a whole bunch of pans and they went everywhere. Eva was just laughing and helping Jordan clean up the mess they had made. He loved the way she laughed. It was around midnight when they got back to their new home. This was considered their honeymoon and their home. They made love that night. Jordan rolled onto his side staring at his wife(who was asleep). He was in thought. He was thinking, 'I can't believe it I've got the girl of my dreams all to myself. I've made love to my girl, and we might have kids. My life just seems to be getting better and better.' He fell asleep shortly after.

In the morning when Jordan woke up, he couldn't find Eva anywhere. he was about to shout her name when he heard a distant sound. He walked cautiously through the jungle of trees toward the noise. The noise came from the hotsprings. Then he had a thought he couldn't refuse, taking a bath. Stripping down to bare skin, he slid into one of the pools of water. There was so much steam he couldn't see a foot in front of him. He didn't mind. He just closed his eyes and enjoyed the heat of the water. Then something or someone pressed their lips to his. Jordan opened his eyes to see his wife in the same pool of water as him. Even better for him, she was naked. He put an arm around her, and pulled her close to him. They got out of the spring after about ten minutes. They dried themselvesoff and dressed, so they could do some exploring.

Walking this time, they didn't go very far before Jordan saw Eva get caught in a thicket. Now the thorns on the thickets here were about two inches long each. It had made a gash on her leg so deep that jordan had to take her back to clean the wound. Eva suggested, "How about we just stay here today? I would think something interesting would happen at our very own home."

"Yeah, I don't think you should be going out on that leg for at least a day." ,Jordan agreed.

They sat around the house watching the sky grow different shades of all kinds of colors. It was around ten when they decided they should go to bed. It wasn't long after that they were asleep in each other's arms.

A pair of red eyes were watching the couple sleep. (Remember how I said that Jordan had killed Cannaletto? Well he didn't exzctly die. He kind of passed out. Well the pair of eyes belong to him.) An evil laugh filled the night sky. Cannaletto was plotting an evil plan.

OK I'm having a writer's block. Sorry about this chapter being so short and the cliff-hanger, but I really need ideas for this story. If you got any ideas about how this should end up please tell me. Please review.


	3. Captured?

**Hey everyone! I've got a new idea for the story. Please read and review. So I'm going to quote Eva. "Here goes nothing!"**

The sky's grey dawn lit the morning sky and warmed Eva's face. She woke gently to the dim light and sat up with the covers surrounding her bare slender body. She glanced down to her left and saw Jordan was still asleep and snoring softly. A warm smile filled her face. She stretched and jumped gingerly out of bed.

Dressing quietly, Eva looked about the room. Something, in the back of her mind, felt out of place, but she couldn't place just what it was. Shrugging it off, the woman sat on the side of the bed and stroked the side of her lover. He moaned in his sleep.

"Jordan, wake up." Eva whispered softly into his ear.

"Five more minutes, mommy." Jordan moaned into her hand and pillow. She couldn't help herself from giggling. He hadn't changed a bit since they parted for all those years. The black and blonde haired man moaned again and opened his eyes a little. His strong tan hand wrapped around her slender fingers and held it to his cheek.

"Up early, are we?" Jordan asked.

"If you would just get up." Eva said in a sarcastic voice.

"Why can't I sleep in?" Jordan questioned, his eybrows raising, "I have ten thousand years to live."

"Yeah? Well, I don't." His newly wedded wife reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you something." Jordan sat up. The covers just barely covering the lower half of his sculpted body.

"What did you forget to tell me?" Eva asked leaning against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her waist before answering, "Well, since we got married, I went to the creators and asked them a favor."

"What was it?" Eva asked getting more and more curious every second.

"I asked them...if they would let you live as long as I will."

"What did they say?" Eva turned around in his arms to face him for the answer.

"They agreed, but they said that there was a great danger lurking in the corners and that you would have to be protected even more closely." Jordan said quickly.

"Did they tell you anything else?" Eva turned back to the sunrise.

Jordan stiffened a little, and Eva felt his muscles costricting beneath her body, "Yeah...they said that if you did get into any danger, that I should be ready to let you go. I shouldn't let myself be dragged down by that kind of loss."

"Oh...they really hate me, don't they?" Eva let her eyes fall to the blanket.

"They don't hate you. It's just that when you didn't accept the Avatar's role, they kind of disliked being rejected by a mere human." Jordan whispered into her ear.

"Whatever, I don't care." Eva said and wriggled out of Jordan's grip and off the bed. "Get dressed. We're going exploring." The woman said with much entusiasm.

Jordan grinned at her. She hadn't changed much either. She walked out and to the kitchen for some food. Getting into the cabinets, she set out two bowls, two glasses, and two spoons. She found some of her favorite cereal that Jordan must have conjured up for her. She set it on the table and found some milk in the refridgerator. Jordan was standing at the door with his hands hanging onto the top of the frame and just watching Eva setting up the table. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small waist and peppered her neck with kisses.

"Jordan! You scared me." Eva said placing her hand on her now racing heart.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help myself." Jordan said between his kisses. "You're just so beautiful."

"You're so full of it." Eva said jokingly, but a blush crept up to her cheeks.

Jordan stopped his kissing reluctantly and looked at the table. "What are we eating? Cereal?"

"Yep, I felt in the mood for it." Eva said taking his arms off of her waist so she could finish pouring the milk into their glasses.

Jordan waited for her to finish. She was about to pull out her chair to sit down, but Jordan took her hand away from it and pulled the chair out himself. Smiling, he pushed the chair in after she sat down and started eating. He dug into his own and finished quickly by wolfing it down. Eva still had half of her bowl left and placed her spoon onto the table.

"I'm full." Eva said, "You want the rest?"

"Sure!" Jordan grabbed it and wolfed it down too. He snapped his fingers and the dishes vanished.

"There are some advantages with these powers." Jordan grinned ear to ear.

"Sorry about not taking the powers myself." Eva cast her eyes down to the floor. Jordan took her chin between his index and thumb and made her face him directly in the eye.

"I wanted to do this for you. You needed to be with your father longer. He left you at that school for ten years. I figured you would be happy that I took them for myself." Jordan explained.

"It was hard being away from you." Eva said quietly.

"Please, Eva, don't make me feel guilty right now. I did it out of the love I have for you." Jordan pulled her into a secure hug. She wriggled free and looked him in the eyes before giving him a small kiss.

"Let's go and see the library you told me about."

Jordan held out his hand to the woman with a gleam in her eyes. She took it immediately. He transported them to the large library on Oban. Her eyes widened as she looked around.

"Go ahead and find something you like." Jordan whispered.

She let go of his hand and raced through the isles and isles of large books. Jordan was left behind, casting spells to secure barriers around the library. A book caught Eva's attention. It had a bright green cover. She reached for it and brought it down to her level to see it clearly. Opening the book, she skimmed the pages, but the words were foreign to her. The words were written in strange symbols. Jordan levitated behind her and drifted to the floor. He took one look at the book she was looking at and his eyes widened as he saw the words. He reached for the book and grabbed it out of her hands and placed it back on a higher shelf.

Whirling around to face the human avatar, Eva exclaimed, "Hey, I was looking at that!"

"You don't even know what it says." Jordna accused.

"So, I don't have to know what it says to look at it!" Eva shot back.

"Eva, I don't want you to see those horrible words in any Earth language, got it?" Jordan said closing the conversation.

"Fine." Eva said turning her back on him. "I want to go for a walk."

"Okay, I'll join-"

"Alone!" Eva yelled.

Jordan lifted his hand and waved it across her face and she was by the hot springs.

_I will never get used to this._ Eva thought as she began to pace back and forth. About an hour passed, Eva was still in deep thought about the book she had picked up. She was still wondering why Jordan had taken it away from her so quickly. A stick snapped to her left, which snapped her out of her trance. Looking in the direction of the noise, she began to walk cautiously over towards the noise.

It all happened so quickly, that Eva didn't register what happened until a few seconds later. Something wrapped around her waist, while a rag was placed over her nose and mouth. Her eyes widened as she fainted. She lay limp in the arms of Canaletto's minons. The old avatar appeared in front of the unconsious girl and laughed as he said,  
And so the prophecy continues. I will still have a chance to reign again as Avatar." Evil laughs eminatted from the evil minions and Canaletto himself.

**I hope you like this one. This is so hard to get all of my stories done at once. I'll get to this story again in a few days. In high school, it's hard to find time to write anymore, but I'm going to do it more regularly. Tell me any ideas you think of. Please review.**


	4. What? Poor Jordan

**I was in the mood for writing a new chapter. I have to get this one finished before I start any more new stories. Please read and review.**

Pacing in his large bedroom, Jordan kept glancing around at the rooms details. He was frantic about hearing Eva think or say something like, "I want to go to sleep." or "I want to go home." or the one he wanted to hear the most "I want to see Jordan." But none of this was heard inside his vast mind. It was almost dark and she had been wandering around Oban for hours, or so he thought.

Looking out the balcony at the sun, something behind him apparated into the room. It was a scroll. Jordan reached out to it and grabbed in the air. Turning it over to see the creators' seal, he found a deep red wax seal on the scroll. The creators never used red, because it was a sign of evil. The symbol was a flame. Jordan broke the seal to read the message. It said:

_Current Avatar,_

_I have something you may find valuable. Do you know a woman by the name of Eva? I think you do. She is being held captive in my hands. If you wish to get her back from me, I shall offer a trade, but only one trade. This will be the only option you have, or else I shall kill her right in front of your eyes. Meet me at the library at midnight tonight. Bring no one else with you, do not put any barriers up. This is your only hope of me returning your precious Eva._

_If you cooperate, I will let you and Eva go. I will send you both to Earth immediately. No one will be harmed, and no one will ever have to know about this._

_Canaletto_

Jordan dropped the paper. Canaletto had Eva and was going to kill her, if he didn't give up the avatar's powers.

_Eva...what should I do? I want to rescue you, but what do you want me to give up the Avatar's powers for you? I wish you were here._ Jordan's mind raced of all the possibilities that Canaletto could harm Eva. He didn't like the ideas that filled his mind.

--

Hanging from a dungeon wall, deep below the surface of Oban, Eva awakened from her unconscienceness. Looking at her surroundings, she wondered where she was. Suddenly, the air blew faster and she looked straight in front of her to see what was coming at her. The air in front of her turned into a black color. It grew larger and larger until it was about the height of a house. Something started to protrude from the black hole. It looked like a spider leg. She shivered at the thought of a giant spider. Part of a black cloak...two white hands...and glowing red eyes.

"Canaletto." Eva breathed as her eyes grew wide with fear, then narrow into slivers to hide her moment of being frightened.

The evil beast stood before her and smiled evily. His eyes glowed a dark shade of red, as he said, "Eva, my darling, you have returned to me."

"No, I haven't." Eva said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, but you are here on Oban. That means I still have a chance to obtain my rightful place as Avatar." Canaletto said with a slight waver of happiness.

"I will never let you get those powers. I don't even have them. How are you going to steal the powers of the Avatar, if Jordan already is him?" Eva questioned.

"You were the pilot of the Earth team, were you not?" Eva nodded, "You were meant to take the throne, not your gunner. This means, that you are still the rightful owner of the powers."

"What makes you think that I would just hand these powers over to you just like that? Jordan taught me how to keep you from taking over my body again." Eva snapped.

"I know. You are coming with me to the library, the one that you were at this morning, and Jordan will be there later, but wouldn't you like to know what that book said. I can read it for you, if that is what you please." Canaletto bribed.

Eva was shocked. Canaletto knew how to read the symbols, and if he did read them to her, what would she do?

"No...Jordan said that I shouldn't read that. It's not meant for me to see." Eva decided.

"But it has everything to do with you. It is your life and your future." Canaletto said.

"Jordan told me no, and I'm going to keep my promise to him and not read it." Eva thrusted back at him.

"You will not refuse my offer!" Canaletto raged.

"I WILL!!" Eva screamed.

Canaletto raised his hand in front of her face, and everything went black.

--

Jordan paced in the library, waiting for the evil demon to show his face. He would be ready to do anything to save Eva, even if it meant giving up his throne. Jordan held the book, that Eva was not supposed to even see. He had decided to keep the book from Canaletto finding it in the library. He knew that Canaletto wanted to show Eva the prophecy, because that would become a powerful and easy way to obtain the Avatar's powers. He slipped the book into a hidden pocket and sealed it in the fabric with a few difficult spells.

Behind him, an earsplitting pop sounded, and Canaletto stood in front of him with Eva hanging limply in his hand. A rope was tied around her waist and the other end led to the evil demon's wrist. So much for Jordan's idea of snatching her out of his hands. He used a special power that the Creators had told him could detect spells. Muttering under his breath with barely any movement from his lips, he found that there were more spells that were around Eva and the demon and on the rope as well. Some of them, Jordan hadn't even learned yet. For the first time in a long time, Jordan felt helpless and very fragile. This would not end well.

Jordan summoned the best face he could to obscure what he was thinking and faced Canaletto. The demon's teeth glimmered as the moon hit them.

"Well, it's been a long time since I've seen you." Canaletto said in a slick and oily voice. Jordan gritted his teeth.

"I killed you." Jordan said quietly.

"Ah, but alas, I am still alive and in front of you as proof." The dark demon slowly waved his arm before his own body, as if to prove that he wasn't a hallucination.

"What do you want with me?" The man from Earth asked through gritted teeth, fists balling the fabric of his pants to keep himself from losing any self control.

"From you? Hmmm... oh yes! The Avatar's powers." Canaletto explained before rasing Eva in front of his cloak and slipping her into a front pocket, just big enough for her to fit in.

"What are you going to do to her?" Jordan stepped forward.

"Oh, she is the center and main point to this whole plan, and you know that. You have read the prophecy, have you not?" The demon stared into Jordan's brown eyes, his red eyes glowing in greed.

"I've read it, and you will not harm one single hair on her head!" Jordan shouted. His body split into two halves, letting his true Avatar form out of his human body. The bright light, that reflected off of his true form, luminated the whole room.

Canaletto grinned widely. "You have grown a little bit, but you still don't know the full powers of the Avatar yet. But I could show you, if you gave them to me."

"Never!" Jordan lifted his right arm and a bright white light luminated and a bolt shot from his arm and hit Canaletto square in the chest, but after the light had dimmed to the dark again, Jordan noticed that the former Avatar had not moved a single inch. That was one of his more destructive attacks. Canaletto let out a deep laugh.

" I told you that you have not learned enough. Let me show you some true power." And with that, Canaletto stared at the ceiling above Jordan's head, and a small pebble hit Jordan over the head. The former gunner looked up in time to see the ceiling starting to cave in. He used a small quick spell and transported himself to safety away from the falling debris.

"I will give you another week, before I come back to see if you can defeat me, but you shall not be able to. Humans do not have the drive for things of that matter." Canaletto swished his cloak aroud him, and was gone in the blink of an eye.

Jordan stood for a moment, before sinking to the floor and letting his tears fall from his eyes.

**A/N: So, this is the end of another chapter. What did you think? I really want to know. Please reveiw and tell me any ideas you want me to add to any of my stories. See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey this is the next chapter. I was done with homework, so I thought I might as well get another chapter finished. Please read and review.**

Sweat dripped from his brow and into his eyes, as he placed his powers to the extent of almost killing himself. Exaughsted to hold onto the spell any longer, Jordan let the flow of energy leave his body. Falling to his knees, he pounded his fist against the hard floor. It shook beneath his fury.

A voice said in a gentle tone, "You are pushing yourself too hard, young Avatar. Your powers will not grow this quickly. It has been three days straight since you have started, and you have not stopped to eat or sleep in that time."

"I have to increase my power, now." Jordan muttered.

"But you must rest. You will not-"

"Don't say that! I can and I **will**! Eva's life depends on it." Jordan felt the tears run down his cheeks as he thought about his wife.

"The creators told you that you must let her go." The small male figure squeaked.

"I'm not going to listen to them about letting go of my one and only love." Jordan pushed himself up from the floor. "Satis, set it up again."

The former Avatar's ghost snapped his fingers and set up the obstacles differently this time. Just as Jordan raised his arm, Satis interrupted him, "If you could please rest your body, I will let you attackt the obstacles."

"What do you mean?"

"Check the strengths of the course."

Jordan muttered his easy spell of detection to find that these course were not able to be attacked with either magic or brute physical attacks. Cursing under his breath, Jordan agreed to the small man and teleported to his temple home.

Walking throughout the stone rooms, Jordan kept his eyes downcast. He hadn't gotten to his bedroom yet, when his foot bumped into something. Looking at the small round pink disk with a face, he realized it was Eva's Monster Man. Tears welled up in his eyes, as he picked it up from the ground and carried it into the bedroom that they shared. He ran to the bed and collapsed onto it's cool covers and sobbed for Eva and his yearning to go and get her, but not being strong enough for it angered him into a deep set of anger, a wanting to kill the monster that took his precious wife. All of these emotions flowed through his mind and finally lolled him into a trance like state of sleep.

A few hours later, Jordan woke up, clutching the Monster Man. A thought dawned on him and he tucked the Monster Man into his pocket and teleported to the obstacle course.

"Welcome back, young Avatar. Are you ready now?" Satis greeted.

"Yes, but I want you to put the strengths of the course higher than all of the strength of Canaletto." Jordan commanded.

"As you wish." Satis snapped his fingers, and with a gesture, said, "It's all yours. Have at it."

Jordan let his emotions from the night before flow into his whole body. He almost fell over from the overwelming feelling, but obtained his composure and stood feet planted firmly on the floor. Raising his arm, he thought the spell in his head, so that it would not be able to hear by the enemies ears, he felt the energy flow to his arm and release like a rubber band snapping. The force almost knocked him over, but he managed to stay still. The object in front of him shattered into a million pieces.

Out of his peripheral vision, he saw Satis' jaw drop and his eyes widened at the display of his strength.

"How was that?" Jordan asked still facing his targets.

"Very good, but do you feel at all weakened, tired, you know all of your energy levels?"

Jordan understood what he was talking about, but he didn't feel in the least bit tired. "I feel as if, I just started and could keep this up for a few weeks without tiring."

"Destroy the rest of them." Satis ordered.

Jordan thought of a more powerful attack and release the flow of energy. The target in front of him vaporized and the surrounding targets vaporized the farthest ones away shattered. All of his targets were gone in that one attack. Jordan was surprised that he did that, for he had never been able to do that before this session.

Satis' expression was even more surprised than Jordan's, "You have done well."

"Do you think I will be able to kill Canaletto with these attacks now?" Jordan asked while checking his energy, with was still full.

"If you keep this up, you will be able to kill him in a small fraction of time." Satis said.

"May I just work on my physical strength from now on?" Jordan asked wanting to stop using magic.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I'm tired of using magic so many times a week, and I already know that I will be able to destroy him easily." Jordan explained.

"No, you must learn many more spells from here on out, but they won't be long lessons, because you are going to rest more than you have in the past four days." Satis said curtly.

Jordan growled quietly to himself, but sat down at the desk that appeared from thin air. The room now resembled a classroom. He slouched in the desk, not really wanting to study for anything else. The day dragged on, but he learned some things that he thought would come in handy to have while he was fighting Canaletto.

The rest of the week passed slowly, but finally the day came for Jordan to fight Canaletto. He spent the entire day letting every single emotion he felt for Eva flow into his body without releasing it. He let the anger that he had for Canaletto coarse throughout his limbs and mind. He reviewed every spell he had ever learned and repeated them over and over to keep them at the tip of his tongue.

That night, Jordan paced throughout the entire library to eager to stand in one place for very long. A loud crack sounded throughout the entire temple and Jordan ran to the spot that it sounded. He found the evil monster with Eva lying in the middle of them on the ground unconsious. Her breathing was ragged, but Jordan dared not to run to her just yet.

"What have you done to her?" Jordan asked with a hard glare.

"Nothing that would kill her." Canaletto replied with a simple gesture of his hand.

Jordan's fist tightened. His emotions boiling over.

"If you want her, come and take her." Canaletto challenged.

Jordan cautiously took a step towards his wife. When he had covered three full steps, Canaletto fired at him. The bolt almost pierced him in the chest, before Jordan shielded hisself. Grimacing at the scrape that had been left on his arm, Jordan let his emotions overflow into his energy. He thought of the spell and directed it at Canaletto. At the last second, the demon teleported out of the way. He appeared behind Jordan. Cursing, Jordan set one off at the evil monster again. Only Canaletto did the same thing.

The demon shot a blast at Jordan's back. The red bolt hurtled towards Jordan at a blinding speed. The young avatar turned at the last second and blocked the harsh attack. He could feel the newly open wounds that were bleeding freely, but he dared not stop to heal them for he might be attacked again.

"You are very slow, human. I must admit that you have gotten stronger, but not much to make a difference."The evil monster lashed out his arm and sent another invisible bolt at Jordan. He rolled out of the way and sprang back to the balls of his feet.

"I may be a human, but I can do a lot of damage." Jordan shot back.

"We will see about that." A smirk filled Canaletto's face, and he raised his arm slowly. Jordan cast his eyes towards Eva. She rose from the floor still unconsious and higher still, until her back touched the ceiling of the temple. "I wonder if this will prove anything." Canaletto dropped his arm and watched the show.

Eva hung in the air for a few thousandths of a second and started to fall towards the stone floor. Jordan's eyes widened. He raised his arms and caught her with a spell. He set her on the ground behind him, gently. Canaletto didn't pass up on the oppertunity to attack. Just as Jordan turned around, he was slammed with a blue bolt against the stone wall on the other side of the temple.

As Jordan regained his balance and ran to the center of the temple again, a thought dawned on him again. Jordan threw another powerful bolt at the demon and then spun around again and threw his most powerful attack at the empty air. Canaletto appeared just as the bolt punctured through his chest. The black man fell to the floor. His blood was blacker than his cloak, and it pooled around the body. Jordan still tense for another attack noticed that the life force was gone from Canaletto's body now. The demon was finally dead forever.

Lowering his arms, Jordan sprinted over to Eva's side and checked out the damage on her body. There was nothing that he couldn't heal. Relieved, Jordan dissposed the now deceased demon and teleported Eva and hisself to their home.

He held her in his arms and approached the bed and sat down with Eva in his lap. Brushing the veil of bangs that obscured her eyes, Jordan kissed her forehead. Eva moaned out in pain. Alarmed, Jordan tried to wake Eva. She let out a cry of pain and her eyes opened wide. She saw Jordan and threw her arms around him and kissed him hard, as if to make sure he was really there and not a hallucination. Jordan smiled and wrapped his arms around her small torso and kissed her back with just as much force, if not more. She was still shaking, but she felt safe in his arms. Jordan cupped her cheek and pulled her into his chest even more. They broke away. Eva leaned on his chest and Jordan pet her hair as she cried.

Subsiding her tears, Eva started to calm herself. Jordan looked down at her and asked sweetly and softly, "What's wrong? I've got you now. Everything is alright."

Eva looked into his soft deep brown eyes and felt much safer. "Jordan...I have to tell you something...important."

Jordan waited for her to continue, but she only bit her bottom lip, "Yes, what is it?"

She chewed on her lip a little longer, thinking of how to answer. "Canaletto...what happened?"

"Canaletto is dead, now." Jordan stated without any emotion.

"Oh..." Eva thought for a moment longer and then said, "Jordan, will you love me no matter what I say next?"

Taken aback by her question, he answered, "Of course I will."

She hesitated, but then blurted out, "Canaletto, h-he raped me."

The tears came back as Jordan stared at the wall in front of him. Eva sobbed into his chest and wouldn't stop. Jordan was lost in his thinking, but then he grabbed Eva's wrists and pushed her back onto the bed gently. "Stop crying, Eva. It hurts me when you cry. It hurts more than anything in the universe." It took a few moments, but she did finally cease her tears. Jordan let go of her wrists and stroked her cheek, before kissing her forehead. She closed her eyes to keep the tears from flowing out of her eyes.

_Jordan isn't angry?_ Eva thought to herself.

The young avatar kissed her on the lips and laid down on the bed beside Eva. One of his arms strewn across her stomach, the other acting as a pillow for his head. Eva turned on her side to look Jordan in the eye. She reached out her hand and placed it gingerly on his cheek. She gazed into his beautiful eyes and pulled herself into his chest. She put his arm that was laying across her stomach around her thin waist. She kissed him and slipped her hands under his shirt. She felt every dip and ridge there was on his chest and pulled the shirt off of his torso.

"I'm sorry, Jordan. I didn't let him touch me, but he was much stronger than I am. He made me do it against my will." Eva whispered.

Jordan placed a finger on her lips to quiet her. "It's okay, Eva. I forgive you. You don't have to worry about it."

"But what if I'm pregnant?" Eva looked at him scared.

"Depends on what you want."

"I don't want to have kids with that man, but if I'm pregnant, I don't want to kill the child. It's murder, and I couldn't handle that." Eva whispered in a frightened tone.

"It's okay. Everything will play itself out like a game." Jordan gave her the grins that he used to five years ago, just to make her feel better.

They fell asleep in each others arms. Their dreams were peaceful, now that Canaletto was dead.

**A/N: And there's the end of the next chapter. I need to know one thing for certain when you review: Do you think that Eva should be pregnant with Canaletto's baby, or it was just a misuderstanding? And also, tell me any ideas that you might think would help make this a better story. Please read and review.**


End file.
